Nick's Birthday
by hippolvr13
Summary: SEQUEL TO A SUMMER TO REMEMBER! Megan surprises Nick by visiting him on his birthday. Will sparks fly between one of her friends and one of Nick's brothers?
1. Flight 39A

Chapter 1: Flight 39A

I was sitting in the airport in St. Louis on September 12th. Kevin and Joe had called earlier that week and asked if I wanted to fly in for Nick's birthday. I told them I could because my school was off the 15th, 16th, and 17th because of teacher conferences. Nick had no idea I was coming. Kevin and Joe bought me a plane ticket and told me they would pick me up from the airport in California. They were spending Nick's birthday at their California home. "Flight 39A now boarding," I heard someone say over an intercom. I got up and walked onto the plane. The flight was going to be 3 hours. So I got out my laptop and started working on an essay I had to write for my English class.

I hadn't seen Nick since the summer tour, which wasn't actually too long ago but I really missed him. I put my laptop away and decided to just take a nap. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to music. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of someone speaking over the intercom, "Flight 39A has now landed in California. The time is 5 o'clock." I stood up, got my carry on bag and walked off the airplane.

Kevin and Joe were standing there waiting for me. I ran over and gave them a hug. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Megan," Kevin said.

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas," Joe said. Kevin and I both stared at him. "Well you and Nick are on the phone so much I thought he would have proposed to you by now!" Kevin and I just rolled our eyes and walked over to baggage claim. Kevin grabbed my suitcase and threw it over his shoulder.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked.

"Well, Nick has no idea you're coming…he thinks we're out getting coffee. And he's having a surprise party on his birthday, I think that's about it," Kevin said.

"So, when is Nick going to find out I'm here?" I asked.

"Tonight," Joe said. "We got you two dinner reservations."

"Wow, thanks guys!"

"We figured that bringing you here would be our present to him," Joe said.

"Well, you figured that, even though you didn't pay for any of it," Kevin pointed out. We all hopped into Kevin's red mini cooper and drove to the Jonas' house.

"Kevin, we probably should actually get coffee or Nick will get suspicious," Joe said. We pulled into a Starbucks and we all got coffees. "Megan, you can hide in my room for an hour or two," Joe said.

"OK." We pulled into the driveway. Kevin and Joe walked in the front door and I snuck in the back. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, gave them a quick hug and then ran up to Joe's room. On my way up the steps, I saw Frankie. He ran towards me and hopped into my arms.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Frankie," I told him. I put him down and went into Joe's room. I was surprised because it was actually clean. I sat down on the bed and pulled my laptop out and logged into AIM. Nick was online.

_Studmuffin216:_ Hey Megan, what's up?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Umm, nothing much.

_Studmuffin216:_ Can I call you or do you have homework to do?  
_Jonaslvr13:_ NO!  
_Studmuffin216:_ Umm…o…k…

_Jonaslvr13:_ I mean, yes. I have homework…due Monday.

I didn't tell him that I was off school. If I did, he probably could have guessed that I would come and surprise him.

_Studmuffin216:_ OK, well call me when you're done. :D I have to go now.

_Jonaslvr13:_ OK, bye. I love you!

_Studmuffin216:_ u2

_Studmuffin216 has logged off._

I heard Nick open his door and walk downstairs. I talked to some of my friends when I heard, "JOE! STOP TAKING MY SOCKS!"

"I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID! I'M GOING IN YOUR ROOM TO GET THEM!" I quickly closed my laptop and ran into the closet. Right when I got in there I wished that I didn't. It smelt _HORRIBLE!_ I looked around. There was pizza crusts, soda cans and candy wrappers every where. I peaked out of the closet and saw Nick going through Joe's drawers. "JOE! WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled.

"I told you, I don't have them!" he yelled, running into his room. Joe looked around, looking confused, but then he saw me in the closet and winked at me. "Nick, get out of my room!" Nick left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Joe opened the closet door and I scrambled out. "Dang Joe, you need a gas mask in there," I whispered.

"Sorry, well Nick's downstairs playing guitar hero. Your dinner reservation is in 2 hours. You could probably go down and surprise him now," Joe said.

I walked out of Joe's room and tiptoed downstairs. Nick was sitting on the couch playing guitar hero with Frankie. I stood behind him on the couch and whispered in his ear, "Hello Beautiful."

Nick whipped around on the couch with a huge smile on his face. "MEGAN!" he yelled. He hopped over the couch and gave me a hug. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too!"

"Wait, how are you here?" he asked.

"I don't have school until Thursday next week, so Kevin and Joe asked me to come in for your birthday!"

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. I hid in Joe's room."

"Wait, but I went in Joe's room and you weren't in there."

"I hid in his closet. You should be pretty happy that I'm alive right now." Nick laughed. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"NICK! I'M STILL IN THE ROOM!" Frankie yelled, covering his eyes.

"Sorry, you'll understand soon enough, little man."

Frankie had this disgusted look on his face and walked out of the room. Kevin came downstairs and told Nick about the dinner reservations. Nick and I went upstairs and got dressed. I put on the dress that I wore to my high school dance. I finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. I expected it to be Nick so I opened the door. I was surprised to see Joe there. "O hi, Joe. What's up?"

"Umm, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," I said. Joe walked in my room and sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Joe looked like he didn't want to tell me what was bothering him, but after a few minutes he said, "Do you think it would be weird if I started dating Katherine?"

* * *

_Hello, my beautiful people. You should be extremely happy my friend Kelly had this file on her computer or you would have had to suffer for 2 weeks. Well, this fanfic is only about 12 chapters. It's really short but I'm writing a sequel. This is going to be like a huge series. _

_I love comments. COMMENTS! And I'm probably going to go back to doing 1 chapter a day because I've been getting a lot of projects in school lately. _

_So anyway, COMMENT :D_

_Tonight I'm going to see the play, LITTLE WOMEN, at my high school. Then tomorow night my best friend Katie (aka Katherine) is in Seussical the Musical. So...there's my weekend for you...if you care. OK, COMMENT! Bye._


	2. Fainting Spell

Chapter 2: Fainting Spell

"Umm, Joe. You do know that she's 4 years younger than you, right?"

"I know that but…" Joe said, standing up. "I think I really like her. She's just so…I don't know. I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"Uh…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Katherine was going to flip when I told her that Joe liked her. There was another knock on the door. I went and opened it. "Hi, Nick."

Nick walked into my room and was about to kiss me until she saw Joe in my room. "O, hi Joe. What are you doing in here?" Joe gave me a look telling me that he didn't want me to tell Nick about him liking Katherine.

"Umm, just…nothing," Joe said as he left the room.

Nick gave me a suspicious look. "Why was Joe in here?" he asked.

"He just needed some advice," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Ask him," I said. Nick gave me another suspicious look.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, Joe's just having girl troubles," I said.

"Why didn't he tell me about it?"

"Umm, ask him," I said. "Let's go." Nick and I headed out the door and out to his jeep. We drove to the restaurant in silence. When we got there, we were seated immediately.

"So, what have you been up too?" Nick asked me.

"Nothing much. I auditioned for _Wicked_ at school."

"O, how did that go?" he asked.

"Really well, I call a callback for Elphaba and Katherine got one for Glinda."

"That's great! I really hope you get the part. I'd come to see it, of course."

I smiled. Nick took my hand and started playing with it. "Nick, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"O, I don't know," he said, turning my hand over and he rotated his fingers in circles on my palm. "I love you," he whispered. He put my hand near his mouth and kissed it.

The waitress came back to our table and gave us our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," Nick said. "I'll have the steak. Medium well, please."

"OK, and for you, Miss?"

"Umm, I'll take the shrimp linguini." The waitress wrote down our order and left.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," I said. I thought this was a very random time to say it.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you and Joe were talking about?" Nick asked.

"Umm…"

"Megan, for all I know, you and Joe could be making out behind my back."

"Nick, is that something that I would do?" Nick just looked at me. "Fine, but if you tell Joe that I told you…"

"I won't."

"Joe has a crush on Katherine," I said.

"KATHERINE?" he practically yelled.

"Nick, be quiet," I said.

"But he likes Katherine? I thought he hated her for a while!"

"He did but I guess…people change."

"Megan…wow. I can't believe this," Nick said. He suddenly turned pale.

"Nick, you look like you're going to faint," I said. Nick didn't say anything. "Nick?" He fell out his chair and onto the floor. "NICK!"

* * *

Comment :D

Little Women was good. Tonight I'm going to watch Katie in Seussical...and then JB LIVE CHAT! YEAH!


	3. Katherine's Relationship

Chapter 3: Katherine's Relationship

We were sitting in the hospital waiting room. We had been there for 2 hours. Frankie fell asleep on Kevin's lap. After waiting for what seemed like forever, the doctor came in and said, "He's fine now. His blood sugar was extremely low." He looked over at me. "Are you Megan?" I nodded. "He wants to talk to you." I slowly sat up and followed the doctor to Nick's room. I walked in and saw Nick sitting up in bed eating ice cream.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied. "Sit down," he said, motioning to the edge of his bed. I sat down. "I'm really sorry if I scared you and that we had to cut our dinner short."

"It's OK. I know it wasn't your fault. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"So, do you have so stay here overnight or…"

"No, the doctor said I'll be OK," Nick said.

"Oh. Well that's good." It felt awkward, him lying in the hospital bed looking very sick and me, sitting there worried to death, not sure if he was ok. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again, inching closer to him.

"I swear Megan, I'm fine. Really," he added with a smile when he noticed my quivering lip.

I started to laugh too and moved even closer. "I just don't want anything to happen to you…it would be horrible."

"I swear, I'm fine. Do you need proof?" he asked and reached up to touch my face. I bent closer and our lips touched. Being sick sure didn't make him a bad kisser.

All the worry and anxiety I'd experienced today rushed out through my lips. Nick was going to be ok…

"Oh whoa. Um, bad time…I'll just um…" Joe had just walked in to find me practically laying on top of his little brother, kissing him passionately. Embarrassed, I straightened up immediately.

"Joe, what are you doing in here?" Nick asked, glaring at his brother.

"Well, I was going to see if you're ok but I assume that you are considering that you were sucking the mouth off your girlfriend."

"Joe, out! NOW!" Nick yelled. Joe was about to turn to leave when the rest of Nick's family came in.

"Honey, how are you?" Mrs. Jonas asked, sitting on the other side of Nick's bed.

"I'm fine, mom," Nick said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Mom, I think he's fine because he was just…" Nick and I glared at Joe. "…breathing."

Everyone stared at him. "Joe, that didn't make any sense," Kevin said.

"What do I ever say that makes sense?" Joe said. Mr. Jonas stared at Joe and rolled his eyes.

"So, can we go home now?" Nick said, sitting up.

"Nick, you seem way too happy to have just fainted a few hours ago," Kevin said.

"Well Megan's here, how can I not be happy?" I blushed and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll go ask the nurse if we can go," Mr. Jonas said and left the room.

Frankie came up to me and hopped on my lap. "Megan, I'm glad you're here," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Frankie."

"OK," Mr. Jonas said, coming back into the room. "We can leave."

The nurse walked in with a wheel chair. "Umm, I'm fine, I really don't need a wheel chair," Nick said.

"Hospital policy, I'm sorry, Mr. Jonas," the nurse said. Joe and Kevin left the room, laughing and Nick hopped into the wheel chair. Frankie and I were trying to stifle or laughter too. Nick just glared at me.

"Hey, can I push the wheel chair?" Frankie asked.

"Umm, no. We want him to get to the car alive," Joe said.

"I got it," Mr. Jonas said. We walked down to the Jonas' SUV.

"Nick, do you need help getting into the car?" Kevin asked.

Nick stuck his tongue out at his brother. Nick and I hopped in the backseat. Kevin, Joe and Frankie sat in the middle and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas (obviously) sat in the front. Nick leaned on my shoulder. I twisted my fingers in his hair. The car ride back to their house was quiet because it was 9 o'clock and everyone was tired. It was a 25-minute ride home and Nick fell asleep on my shoulder. When we pulled into the driveway, I had to wake him up, against my will though. He looked so peaceful lying there on my shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and his eyes slowly opened. "Hello Beautiful," he said, sitting up.

We walked out of the car and into the house. We went up the steps, hand-in-hand, and were almost to the top of the steps when Nick tripped. "O my gosh, are you OK?" I yelled. Nick rolled over on the steps and was laughing his head off. I smacked his arm, "I hate you!" I stormed up the steps. Nick hopped up and was at my side in a second.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

I just glared and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. "What are we doing in here?" I asked. He pulled me down onto the bed with him and started making out with me. "Nick, stop," I said, sitting up. Nick took his shoes and shirt off and got under the covers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep," he said, rolling over.

"Then why am I in here?" I asked.

"To make sure I don't die in the middle of the night," he replied, smiling.

"Haha…" I said. Nick sat up again.

He suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Megan, I was being serious."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I turned around to see that Nick was standing right behind me. He leaned in again and kissed me again.

"Nick, mom made cookies and O MY GOD YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! WHY ME? WHY ME?" Joe yelled.

Nick and I just laughed. "I probably should go," I said to Nick and left the room. I walked into my room, changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I couldn't sleep so I pulled out my laptop and logged into AIM.

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan, can I talk to you?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Umm, sure. What do you want to talk about?

_Jonaschica16:_ You have to SWEAR not to tell anybody though.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine…

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan, I'm serious. I haven't told anybody and I know I can trust you.

_Jonaslvr13_: OK…shoot.

_Jonaschica16:_ I'm back together with James

* * *

_COMMENT! I LOVE COMMENTS!_

_Seussical was really fun last night. Katie and her boyfriend, Jack aka James were in it. Jack really isn't that big of a jerk. HEE HEE_

_ OK, so COMMENT :D  
_


	4. Promises are Broken

Chapter 4: Promises are Broken

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine, no…no…no…

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan, he apologized. I forgave him.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Wait, but what about Joe?

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan, that's a crush. There no way that he could like me.

_Jonaslvr13:_ But if he did…would you dump that loser of a boyfriend?

_Jonaschica16: _Megan…

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine…why do you like him?

_Jonaschica16:_ I…I don't know.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine! If you don't like him then why are you with him?

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan…I don't know. Just stop.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine! He's going to break your heart again and…

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan, who else do I have?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Joe!

_Jonaschica16:_ Joe? Joe doesn't like me!

_Jonaslvr13:_ Yes he does! He told me. Now dump James and…

Oops, did I just tell Katherine that Joe liked her. Crud, if Joe found out, I was dead.

_Jonaschica16:_ JOE LIKES ME?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine, I swear if you tell him that I told you…

_Jonaslvr16:_ He just got online. Should I talk to him?

_Jonaslvr13:_ If you must, but don't you dare say ANYTHING about this conversation.

I closed my laptop and screamed into my pillow. "I cannot believe I did that," I said outloud.

"Did what?" I looked over at the door and saw Nick there.

"Nothing," I said.

"Megan, I'm not stupid," Nick said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I…just told Katherine that Joe likes her…"

"You WHAT?" Nick yelled.

"SHHH!" I whispered. "If Joe finds out, I'm dead. Nick please, I know he's your brothers but please don't tell him that I told Katherine."

Nick looked like he was considering it. "OK," he finally said.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a hug. "I love you."

"Why, just because I lie for you?" he asked. I gave him a weird look. "I'm kidding."

I got out of bed and Nick and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Joe was sitting on the kitchen table, smiling as he was typing on his laptop. Nick looked at me and smiled. "Who are you talking too, Joe?" he asked.

"Katherine, why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you butt out of my personal life?" Joe asked.

"O, so Katherine's in your personal life now?" Nick asked.

Joe just glared at him. "Fine," he said. "I might have a little crush on Katherine, but it doesn't matter because she's back with James."

"Wait, she told you she was back with James?" I asked him.

"Katherine's back with James?" Nick asked.

"Katherine told you that she was back with James?" Joe asked me.

"Yes…" I said.

"But she said she was thinking about breaking up with him. Why would she say that unless…" Joe started to saw. He suddenly understood. "MEGAN SMITH I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I screamed and ran up the steps. Joe followed me. Nick followed Joe. I ran into the guest room and closed the door. "MEGAN! WHY DID YOU TELL KATHERINE THAT I LIKE HER? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Joe, what's going on?" I heard Kevin say on the other side of the door. Joe was trying to break down the door and I had to use all of my strength to keep him from getting in. Joe stopped trying to open it for a second so I thought he gave up but I was wrong. I let go of the door and he barged in. Nick was right behind him. I was running for the closet when I tripped and landed on the bed. Joe was about to jump on me when Nick pushed him out of the way.

"Don't you dare kill my girlfriend!" he yelled. An awestruck Kevin was standing in the doorway.

"Umm, whose side should I be on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Megan just told Katherine that I like her!" Joe yelled.

"MEGAN! How could you tell Katherine a lie like that!" Kevin yelled.

"It wasn't' a lie," Nick said. "He totally drools over her 24/7!"

Now Joe turned to attack Nick. Luckily Mr. Jonas walked into the room just then. "What is going on here?!?" he yelled.

I gave Joe the evil eye meaning if he told his dad what happened I would murder him. "Nothing. We're playing an intense game of duck duck goose. Would you like to join us?"

"Umm, I'm actually busy. Maybe another time," he said and left the room. Immediately after he left, Joe grunted and stormed out of the room. I was still laying on the bed, petrified. Nick looked over at me and laughed.

"So, what's the master plan for today?" I asked him.

Nick shrugged. "It's a surprise."


	5. And you called ME chubby!

Chapter 5: Who were you calling chubby?

I took my shower and got dressed. Joe was sitting at the kitchen table, still typing on his laptop. I just rolled my eyes and got a glass of milk. "What are you doing, Joe?" I asked him.

"Come here a minute," he said. I sat next to him on the table and looked at his computer screen.

"O my gosh, is that Nick when he was a baby?"

"Shh!! Yes, my dad asked me to make a video for his birthday. There are some pretty funny pictures and videos on here." Joe gave me the laptop and I looked through some of the pictures.

"Is that his hospital picture?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And he called _me_ a chubby baby," I said laughing. I looked through some more. "Is this Nick on Broadway?" I asked when one of the videos started to roll.

"Yes, and there's me in the background." I looked hard but I didn't see Joe.

"Where are you, Joe?" Joe pointed to one of the little kids on the screen.

"Right there!" I looked really hard.

"That looks nothing like you." Joe laughed and took the computer back from me.

"Don't tell Nick I'm making this."

"OK."

"O and Megan, can you do us another favor?"

"Sure."

"On Nick's birthday, can you keep him out of the house so we can get it ready for the surprise party?"

"Sure, no problem." Nick came into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked, pointing to the laptop.

"Joe was flirting with Katherine," I said, and walked away. Nick started laughing and we both went to the TV room.

"I've been working on my guitar hero skills," Nick said.

"O great, what level are you on now?"

"Well, I can do all the medium songs."

"You're still on medium?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

"So do you want me to go easy on you and play 2 levels below what I usually play?"

Nick smiled, "could you?"

"I'll play a song on medium if you do one on expert."

"O, I have to see this," Kevin said, coming into the room.

I played the song on medium first, I got 100 accuracy. Nick chose the easiest song on expert. It wasn't that easy, though. Nick got booed off the stage after about 30 seconds.

"There, you happy?" Nick asked. I just laughed.

"We need to do another competition," Joe said.

"Between…" Kevin said.

"Well, Nick already lost, obviously and Kevin would cream me. So we could do it between Megan and Kevin."

"What would the prizes be?" Kevin asked.

"Well if Kevin wins…Joe should be his personal servant for a day," Nick said.

Joe just glared at him. "And if Megan wins, you have be her personal servant for the day."

"Fine," Nick said.

"Fine," Joe replied.

Kevin and I just looked at each other. "Please don't go even on me this time," I said .

"Well, it did turn out for the better last time," Kevin said.

Nick smiled, "Well, that's true." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"OK. Megan, I guess you can pick the song," Kevin said.

I picked the hardest song on the expert level. Kevin and I both picked up a guitar and started to play. Kevin didn't go easy on me. He got all of the notes and I only missed 3. "NO!" Joe yelled as he ran from the room.

"Joe, I'm thirsty!" Kevin yelled, running after him.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Nick said.

"Yes it is," I replied.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I thought you already had that planed out," I said.

"I had an idea but I don't know if you would like it."

"Why, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ride to the beach," he said.

"I would love too! Wait, ride on what?"

"Well, my brothers and I share a motorcycle and…"

"You know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so do you want to go to the beach?"

"YES!"

* * *

_COMMENT!_


	6. The Lighthouse

Chapter 6: The Lighthouse

I walked downstairs in my green bikini. Over the swimsuit, I wore a long sleeved shirt and shorts. Nick was at the bottom of the steps, waiting for me. He had his swim trunks on and a Harley Jacket. "Are you serious wearing that jacket?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses. I rolled my eyes and we walked outside to the garage. Nick opened the garage door and handed me a helmet. I put it on and he put on his own.

He hopped on the motorcycle and motioned for me to sit behind him. The engine roared to life and I put my arms around his waist. He turned around and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded. We sped out of the garage and down the road. "Nick, you're driving really fast," I yelled.

"I'm driving below the speed limit, chill out," he yelled back. It was a half an hour drive to the beach. When we got there, Nick hopped off the bike and detached the pool bag from the back of the motorcycle. He walked down to the beach hand-in-hand. He laid out his pool towel and I laid out mine. He stripped down to our suits and put sunscreen on each other. Nick grabbed my hand and we ran out to the water. We wave jumped for a while.

"Nick, stop splashing me," I yelled. I had water in my eyes. I rubbed them and opened my eyes. "Nick?" I looked around and he wasn't there. "NICK?" I was pulled underwater. I started kicking and squirming until I got to the surface again. Nick was there, smiling at me. "I hate you," I said.

"I know, you've told me," he replied. Nick threw me on his back and we walked over to our towels. He put me down and started drying his hair with his towel. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," I replied. He pulled some sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to me. When I finished my sandwich, I laid down on the towel. Nick laid down next to me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 3. Why? Do you want to go home?"

"No, I was just wondering. Let's go back in the water."

"We can't go back in the water!" Nick yelled.

"Umm, why not?"

"We just ate!" I rolled my eyes and Nick chased me down the beach. He caught up to me and we walked down the beach together.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to a lighthouse.

"That's an abandoned lighthouse."

"Can we go in it?"

"Umm, if you want. I don't think there's really anything up there worth seeing." We snuck into the lighthouse and climbed the steps to the very top.

"Whoa," I said. "The view from up here is beautiful!" I sat on a bench by the window. Nick sat down next to me.

"You're right, it is beautiful," he said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Hey! HEY! What are you kids doing in here?" we saw an old man standing in the doorway. "GET OUT!" he yelled. Nick and I sprinted out the door and down the steps.

"I thought you said that lighthouse was abandoned," I yelled at Nick as we ran down the beach.

"I thought it was," Nick said. We got back to our spot on the beach and fell over laughing.

"That was hysterical," I said.

"It was," Nick said.

"Hmm…do you think it's been half an hour yet?" I asked, smiling. Nick and I went back in the water. We swam around for about an hour but then got tired and got out.

"We probably should get going. It's 5 o'clock." We dried off, got dressed and hopped back on the motorcycle. I put my arms around his waist again and we drove off. We pulled into the Jonas' garage and walked into the house.

"KEVIN! I'M COMING!" Joe yelled. He was walking up the steps with Starbucks in his hand.

"How was your day, Joe?" Nick asked.

"HORRIBLE! Kevin has been yelling at me ALL DAY!" Joe yelled.

"JOE!" Kevin yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Joe glared at me and Nick and he stormed upstairs.

Nick and I walked into the kitchen. Mr. Jonas was standing at the stove cooking dinner. "What's for dinner, dad?" Nick asked.

"Steak. How was your day at the beach?"

"Fun, we got chased out of that lighthouse by some crazy old guy," Nick said.

"What were you doing in the lighthouse?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Uhh, we just wanted to see it. I thought it was abandoned," I said.

"It is abandoned, isn't it? What would an old man be in there?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"No idea," Nick said. "He was really freaky though. It was almost like he was yelling at us to get out of his house."

"That's weird," Mr. Jonas said. "Well anyway, dinner will be on the table in a few minutes. Go change clothes."

Nick and I went upstairs and changed out of our swimsuits. When I was done, I went downstairs and sat between Joe and Nick at the dinner table. We held hands, said grace, and dug in.

"Dad, this is great!" Kevin said. "Joe, can you get me some water?"

"NO!" Joe yelled.

"Joe, don't yell at the dinner table," Mr. Jonas said.

"Dad, he has been yelling at me ALL DAY! I think I'm going to go crazy!"

"Kevin, why have you been yelling at Joe?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I won a game of guitar hero. That was the bet," Kevin said.

Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes. We finished eating and walked upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not going to write you a love song._

"Hello?"

"Megan! It's Katherine."

"Hey Katherine, what's up?"

"Joe told me that he likes me!"

"Katherine, that's great! Did you break up with James?"

"Yes! He got really mad, but you have no idea how good I feel!"

We talked for a little longer but then she told me that her mom wanted her to go to bed. I closed the phone and fell asleep.

"Mom, MOM! Nick isn't breathing!" I heard Joe yell from down the hall. I shot up and ran down the hall.

* * *

AHH! What's wrong with Nick? COMMENT! 


	7. Back Again

Chapter 7: Back Again

There we were again, sleeping in the hospital waiting room. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Joe woke the family up because he went into Nick's room to play a prank on him and found him having trouble breathing.

Frankie, Joe and Kevin fell asleep. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was so nervous about Nick. Had all of the excitement at the beach caused this? I began to think that it was my fault. Mrs. Jonas seemed to notice what was on my mind and said, "Megan, don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," I said. We were waiting for a half an hour when a nurse came into the waiting room.

"He's fine now. We probably should keep him for a day or two to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Why was he having trouble breathing?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"We're not sure yet. Has he been doing anything out of the ordinary?" the nurse asked.

"No, we ran around a little yesterday," I said.

"I don't think that would have anything to do with it. Anything else?"

"His girlfriend's in town, so his heart is beating twice as fast," Joe whispered. I smacked his arm.

The nurse heard him. "I really don't think that that would have anything to do with it either."

"Other than that, he hasn't really done anything out of the ordinary," Mrs. Jonas said.

"OK. We'll run some tests to see what caused the breathing troubles," the nurse said.

"Can we go in and see him?" Kevin asked.

"I think it would be best if you went in and saw him one at a time."

Everyone looked at me. I blushed, stood up and followed the nurse into Nick's room. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Besides wearing a hospital gown, he had wires coming out of his nose. I sat on a chair next to his bed and held his hand. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. "Hello beautiful," he whispered. A tear slid down my cheek and Nick squeezed my hand. "Megan, I'm going to be OK!"

"You don't look OK," I stifled.

"Megan, I swear. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I tried to smile but another tear fell from my eye. "Megan," he said again.

"Nick, I'm sorry, it's just…" I started to say but Nick cut me off.

"Megan. I'm fine. Stop crying, please." I smiled and kissed his hand.

"So, they have no idea what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "But I can breath better now."

"Well, that's what you thought last time, but here we are again."

"Last time, I had a sugar low. I really don't think this has a link to that."

The nurse walked into the room. "Nick, are you feeling OK?" she asked.

"Yes."

"OK. Well if you need anything, just send hit the button on your bedside. And Megan, whenever you're done, Nick's parents would like to visit him."

"OK," I said. "I'll let your parents come in." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." I walked out of the room and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked in. I took my seat in the waiting room by Joe.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Megan. He'll be fine," Kevin said.

"I know. It's still scary, though."

"Yeah, it is," Joe replied.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came out of Nick's room so Kevin went in; followed by Joe and Frankie. When we were all done visiting him, Mr. Jonas decided that he would sleep at the hospital and the rest of us went home.

It was 4 o'clock when I finally fell asleep. I woke up at noon the next morning. Frankie and Joe were still asleep but Kevin and Mrs. Jonas were sitting at the kitchen table eating. "Good morning, Megan," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Good morning," I replied. I sat down at the table and yawned.

"You OK?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm? O, I'm fine. Just tired."

"We're going back to the hospital to visit Nick at 1. So we probably should go get ready," Mrs. Jonas said. "Megan, could you get Frankie up and Kevin get Joe?"

"Why do I have to wake up Joe?" Kevin complained.

"Because Megan's the guest and she probably wouldn't want to deal with him this early in the morning."

I laughed and went to go wake up Frankie. Right when I woke him up, he hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. If only Amy was that easy going. I took a shower in the guest bathroom, got dressed and headed downstairs. When we were all ready, we got in the car and drove off to the hospital. We were all allowed to go in at the same time this time.

When we got to Nick's room, he was sitting up in bed watching TV with his dad. "Hey, guys," Nick said.

The nurse walked in and said. "We found out what was wrong with Nick." She talked about all the medical stuff that made no sense to me so I zoned out. I looked over at Nick and he winked at me. I smiled and attempted to figure out what the nurse was saying but I was unsuccessful. "You should let him stay here for a few more days so we can make sure that he's OK. We'll release him on the 16th. In the morning, probably." Nick groaned and fell back on his pillows. The nurse left the room and we all gathered around Nick.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Fine, mom," Nick said. He actually looked fine this time too. He didn't have any wires attached to him or anything like that. Well, he looked like he did last time he was released from the hospital.

We chatted for a little while and Mrs. Jonas said, "Well, are you guys ready to go?" I showed no signs of wanting to leave. Nick noticed this.

"Mom, can Megan stay here?"

"Nick, I highly doubt that Megan would want to stay in a hospital all day," Mr. Jonas said.

"No, it's OK," I said. The Jonas' left and I sat on the chair next to Nick's bed. "You're looking better," I commented.

"I feel better too," Nick said.

"So what are you watching?" I asked him.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I think it's some kind of weird reality show." He turned it off. "So, what did you do this morning?"

"Um, nothing really…I had to wake Frankie up this morning. I wish Amy was that easy to get up," I said.

"Frankie doesn't need that much sleep. He always wakes up right when you tell him too."

I yawned and looked at the clock. "I went to bed at like 4 this morning."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "You look really tired."

"O, I am," I said.

We sat there for a few minutes and then the nurse came in. "How are you feeling, Nick?"

"Fine, thanks," he said. The nurse looked at one of the monitors at Nick's bedside and left. "So…"Nick said.

"So…" I said, laughing.

"You hungry?" he asked, motioning to a bowl of ice cream next to his bed.

"Umm, what kind of ice cream is that?" I asked. It was this weird brown color with red lumps in it.

"Chocolate with strawberry," Nick said. "Do you want some?"

"Umm, sure," I said. Nick sat up and grabbed the ice cream from his bedside table, took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in my mouth. I tasted it and made a face. "That's disgusting!"

Nick laughed and ate some of it. "I think it's good," Nick said, sticking his tongue out. He ate a little more and put it back on the table. "I hate hospitals," he said, falling back on his pillows.

"I've never been in one," I said.

"You've never been in a hospital?"

"I've been to a hospital before, but I personally haven't been the one _in_ the hospital."

"Really? You are so lucky," Nick said.

"Wait, I take that back. I poked my eye with a fork when I was 3. I just came and got an eye patch."

"You poked your own eye with a fork?" Nick said laughing.

"Yes, it was pretty funny actually, well not at the time obviously."

"You were such a screwed up kid, were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Nick! No! I wasn't trying to kill myself!" I practically yelled.

Nick laughed and sat back up on his bed. "I'm bored," he said.

"Well excuse me for being a boring person," I said.

"That's not went I meant," he said.

I yawned again when the nurse came back in. "Nick, do you want to get up and walk around?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said. The nurse and I helped him stand up. He stumbled at first, but then he was fine. We walked around the hospital for a while and then I helped Nick back in his bed. "Sit on the bed," he said.

I got up from the chair and sat on the bed. I brushed the curls out of his eyes. He smiled. We talked for a little while and then I fell asleep on his shoulder. Someone tapped my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes. Nick was looking down at me and smiling. "Good morning, sleepy head."

I sat up and yawned. "Sorry, what time is it?"

"It's 8. My mom just called and said she would pick you up in 10 minutes."

"O ok," I replied. We sat and talked for a few more minutes until Mrs. Jonas came into the room.

"Hey babe, how do you feel?"

"I feel horrible," Nick said. Mrs. Jonas looked scared until Nick said, "Mom…mom I was just kidding."

"Nicholas Jonas…" his mom started to say.

"Sorry, mom," he said.

"Well Megan, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I said. I gave Nick and quick kiss on the forehead and left with his mom.

* * *

Comment :D 


	8. Shopping

Chapter 8: Shopping

Mrs. Jonas and I were driving on the highway when she said, "So I guess your day on Tuesday is going to be more easy than I thought."

"What?" I asked.

"Well you were supposed to take Nick out of the house on his birthday but he'll be in the hospital in the morning so you could just hang out there."

"Well what am I supposed to do in the afternoon?"

"Do you really think Nick is going to want to go home right after getting out of the hospital?"

"Probably not." We pulled into the garage and I went up to my room. I changed into my pajamas. I heard Kevin playing guitar in his room and went to go see what he was playing. "Hey Kev, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to write a song," he said, putting the guitar down.

"Can I hear it?"

"When it's done, it's kind of bad right now." I yawned and walked out of his room. "How's Nick doing?" he asked.

"He's fine. The doctor still wants to keep him until his birthday to make sure he's still OK." I walked out of the room and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 9. We were going to visit Nick later in the afternoon. I walked down to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Joe was down there playing on his laptop. "Who are you talking too?" I asked him.

"Katherine," he replied. I looked over his shoulder at his computer screen. "Hello, privacy!" Joe yelled.

"Katherine and Joe sitting in a tree," I started to say.

"Shut up," Joe said.

I laughed, finished my breakfast and went upstairs. I logged into AIM.

_Studmuffin216:_ Hello beautiful, you're up early.

_Jonaslvr13:_ I slept a lot yesterday.

_Studmuffin216:_ You snored a lot too

_Jonaslvr13:_ I DO NOT SNORE!

_Studmuffin216:_ So what time are you coming down to the hospital?

_Jonaslvr13:_ 1ish

_Studmuffin216:_ I'll be waiting for you

_Jonaslvr13_: Yup. IDK why we're going in the afternoon. NO offense to your family but I really don't have anything to do until then. It's going to be a very boring morning.

_Stufmufin216:_ O, I'm sorry. At least you're not in a hospital bed.

_Jonaslvr13:_ You sound very sad. Be happy

_Studmuffin216:_ So, how long are you planning on staying??

_Jonaslvr13:_ Umm…idk. I'll probably leave with your family though…because I don't want your mom to have to come and get me again.

_Studmuffin216:_ Fine! Be that way!

_Jonaslvr13:_ Well maybe I will

_Studmuffin216:_ I was kidding. So what are you doing this morning?

_Jonaslvr13:_ No idea. I'll probably just talk to you

_Studmuffin216:_ I'm down with that.

_Jonslvr13_: Okee Dokee! So, what should we talk about?

_Studmuffin216:_ hmm… no idea. I'm really lonely.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Aww…I'm sorry little Nicky

_Studmuffin216:_ Little Nicky? What am I a baby now?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Yup

"Megan! Can you come down here for a minute?" I heard Mrs. Jonas say from downstairs.

"Coming!"

_Jonaslvr13:_ Sry Nick, I gtg.

_Studmuffin216:_ OK bi…see you later I guess

_Jonaslvr13 has logged off._

I closed my laptop and went downstairs to find the rest of the Jonas family on the couch. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"We need to get some stuff for Nick's party, do you want to come with us before we go to the hospital?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Sure," I said. I went upstairs and got my purse and went out to the Jonas' car.

"What did you get Nick for his birthday?" Joe asked me when we got on the highway.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. "You'll probably tell him."

"Just I general…like clothes…video games…"

"Clothes…you happy?" I asked.

"Sure," Joe said as we pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket.

"OK, we're on a mission," Kevin said. We all stared at him like he was crazy. "Megan and Joe, you get decorations. Frankie and I will get food. Mom and Dad, you…you…I don't know. Just go around the store and pick up random stuff. OK team, 1…2…3…BREAK!"

Joe and I walked off to the decoration section of the store. We didn't nearly have as much enthusiasm as Kevin did. Joe grabbed a cart and we walked down the decoration aisle. "Megan, we _totally_ need to get this pirate piñata!" Joe said.

"Joe, Nick's turning 16, not 5." Joe rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you think we should get then?" Joe asked me.

"Uhh…let's get some of these." We got a bunch of streamers, plates, cups and napkins.

"OK, let's pay for this stuff," Joe said.

_People Change and promises are broken_

_Clouds will move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breath_

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's Nick. What are you doing?"

"Umm, I'm just…playing with Frankie."

"O, when are you coming down here?"

"We're leaving now."

"OK, well I'll see you later! Bye, I love you."

"You too, bye," I said. Joe paid for the stuff and we met the rest of the Jonas family out by the car. We put all of the stuff in the trunk and headed off to the hospital. When we walked into Nick's room, he was out of his hospital gown and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He was sitting on his bed watching TV and smiled when he saw us.

"Finally!" he said. "What took you so long?"

"Traffic," Kevin said. Nick looked convinced.

"You're looking better," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Yup. I heard the nurse say they were talking about releasing me early, but I don't know how far that will go."

"That would be good, then you would actually be at home for your birthday," Mr. Jonas said. Frankie looked like he was about to say something about the surprise party but I gave him the evil eye and he closed his mouth. Nick didn't notice.

"So, I'm assuming that you were out shopping for my present just now?" Nick asked.

"Present…pfff…why would we get you presents," Joe said. We all rolled our eyes.

"No, there seriously was traffic," Kevin said.

"Right…"

"No, really. Megan already got your present. She told me what it was," Joe winked at Nick. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas just stared at their son.

"Joe, you're a creeper," I said. He laughed. We talked to Nick a little longer and decided to go eat lunch in the cafeteria.

"Creeper?"

"It's a word my friends and I use."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jonas. Hospital policy," the nurse walked into Nick's room with a wheelchair. Nick groaned and sat in the wheel chair. Mr. Jonas pushed him down to the cafeteria. Joe, Kevin and Frankie were making fun of him the entire way.

"If a fan sees me right now, I'm going to kill myself," Nick said.

"At least you're out of that hospital gown," Kevin said.

"True." We got down to the hospital cafeteria, got some _food_ and sat down. I sat next to Nick. We ate our food in silence and then walked back to Nick's room, Nick in his wheelchair. Joe took out his camera phone and snapped a picture of him, much to his embarrassment.

We got back to his room and Nick got back in his bed. Frankie sat next to him and the rest of us sat on a couch and chairs next to his bed. "So what time are you getting released tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"Umm…noonish I think," Nick said. "Finally, I can not wait to get out of this torture chamber!"

"I bet you $50 he stops breathing at his surprise party," Joe whispered to Kevin. I smacked his arm. Nick didn't hear him, though. Kevin shook Joe's hand and I rolled my eyes.

We talked to Nick a little longer when Mr. Jonas said that we needed to get home. The Jonas' said goodbye to Nick and after they left, I ran over to his bedside and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I ran out of the hospital room and followed the remainder of the Jonas family out to their car. We went to Steak 'n Shake for dinner and went home. Joe and I started putting up the decorations, including the pirate piñata that Joe insisted on buying.

"Joe, you need to fill it with candy," I said.

"O, right." Joe ran into the kitchen and filled the pirate with candy.

"Question…how many little kids are actually going to be at this party?"

"We have a TON of little cousins. And, they aren't all little. I'll definitely play and Garbo will too!" I rolled my eyes. "Do we need to hide this stuff so Nick won't see it tomorrow?"

"No, because he won't come home tomorrow until he comes back for the party," Kevin said, coming back into the room.

"O wait. So I can't let him come home _at all_ tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes," Joe said.

"How on earth am I supposed to do that?"

"You're a girl, think of something," Joe said.

"Well that sounds lovely," I said, walking up the steps to my room.

* * *

**Please Review and vote for Carly on American Idol! Or David Cook. I don't care. Just not Kristy Lee. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 9: Sweet Sixteen

Mrs. Jonas drove me to the hospital around 9 the next morning. Kevin drove the motorcycle so Nick and I would have something to drive around in when we left the hospital. The three of us walked up to Nick's hospital room. Mrs. Jonas went to the front desk to fill out the release paperwork for Nick and Kevin and I could say Happy Birthday to Nick.

"Happy birthday!" we yelled, walking into the room.

"Hello beautiful," Nick said. He hopped out of bed and kissed me.

"Hello, I'm still in the room," Kevin said.

"O, hi Kevin," Nick said.

"Happy 16th, little bro," Kevin said, giving his little brother a hug. Mrs. Jonas walked into the room and gave his son a hug.

"Happy birthday, honey."

"Thanks, mom. So, can I go home?"

Mrs. Jonas gave me a quick look and I acted quickly. "Home? You just get out of the hospital and you want to go home?"

"Ummm…yes," Nick said.

"Haha, funny. Let's go to the beach," I said.

"We don't have a car," he said.

"Who needs a car when you have a motorcycle?" I asked. Nick smiled and we walked out of the hospital.

"Fresh air!" he said when we got out to the parking lot. Kevin threw Nick and me a helmets and he hopped in the car with his mom. When his mom's car was out of sight, he moved closer and moved his lips passionately against mine. "I haven't done that in 2 days," he said. I smiled and pulled his face back to mine. "Let's go to the beach," he said, smiling. We put on our helmets and hopped on the bike. I put my arms around his waist and we drove off down the highway. When we got to the beach, we sat where we did the last time. We laid out or blankets, changed into our suits and ran out to the water.

"You know, we should go to that lighthouse," Nick said.

"What? No! What if that crazy freak is there?"

"Well, if you're too chicken I guess…"

"Woah, woah, woah," I said. "Are you calling me chicken?"

"Yes I am," Nick said, falling back in the water.

I groaned and said, "if that's what you want to do on your birthday."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Nick said as we ran down the beach. He was way ahead of me. "Megan, you run so slow!" He ran back to me and motioned for me to get on his back.

"Nick, I don't know if you should be doing this because you just got out of the hospital," I said.

"You are such a party pooper, come on," he said, grabbing my hand. We ran down the beach to the lighthouse.

"We are so dead if we get caught in there," I said.

"You're right, let's just take a peak in." I held his hand tightly and we opened the door. We heard an old man singing. When the door squeaked open, we peaked our heads in.

The man saw us and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU KIDS!" He charged at us. Nick and I slammed the door and sprinted back down the beach. The creepy guy was still following us.

While we were running, I tripped over a huge rock. "Megan, come on," Nick yelled. I looked behind me.

"Wait, he's gone," I said. Nick looked behind him and stood up.

"Where is he?" He helped me up and we looked behind us. "I have no idea where he is."

"Let's go back to our stuff," I said. We started walking back to our towels. Apparently I was walking too slow for him so he threw me over his back and ran down the beach. When we got to our towels, he threw me down and I landed with a _thud_ on my towel. "Ouch!" He laughed and laid down next to me.

I sat up and reached over for the picnic basket that Mrs. Jonas packed. I threw a sandwich at him and we ate in silence. Nick was laying on his back on looking at the clouds. I yawned and he looked over at me. He immediately jumped up. "MEGAN, LOOK OUT!" I turned around to see the crazy man from the lighthouse running towards us. I jumped up and sprinted down the beach. "I think we should call the cops!" Nick yelled as we were getting further and further away.

"Well, we did break into his house," I said.

"But we didn't know if was his!" We turned around and he was gone. "He's very ghostly." Nick pulled out his cell phone and called the police and told him there was a creepy guy on the beach. The police came down and talked to us.

"We've gotten many reports about a suspicious man here, but he always disappears when we come to find him. When was the last time you say him?" the policeman asked.

"Well we first saw him in the abandoned lighthouse, I think that's where he lives."

"OK, we'll look there, thank you, Nick." The policemen walked down the beach towards the lighthouse.

"Well that was fun," I said.

"Yup. Let's go back in the water." Nick chased me back to the ocean. The waves were slightly more violent today. We wave jumped for a while. "So, when are you going home again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. My flight leaves at noon." Nick's face suddenly looked sad.

"That sucks."

"What that I have to leave?"

"Yeah. We're not going to St. Louis for a while. I don't think we're going back there until Christmas."

"Really? Christmas?" That's a long time away.

"We have Christmas break off, so I'll probably go down to St. Louis or something."

"Yeah." Nick gave me a hug and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's go back to my house," he said.

"OK." Wait. "NICK!"

"What?"

"I mean…let's not go back to your house."

"Why not?"

"Because…I haven't spent time with you in _so long!_ You get to see your family everyday! Let's go…somewhere else."

"OK…" Nick said, suspiciously. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's your birthday, where do you want to go?"

For the next few hours, we drove around California on his motorcycle. "That's where Zac Efron lives," he said, pointing to a really nice house. Ashley Tisdale lives somewhere in that subdivision too."

"That's cool," I said. I glanced at my watch. It was 5 o'clock. I had to distract Nick for another hour.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," I replied. Nick parked the motorcycle in Cold Stone Creamery's parking lot and walked inside.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Uhh, no. I'm not letting you pay on your birthday," I said, pulling my wallet out of my purse.

"Don't be silly," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Nick, really I don't…" I started to say but he put his finger to my lips and I stopped.

"I'm paying," he said. "What do you want?"

"Umm, I'll take chocolate chip cookie dough." Nick ordered us ice cream and we sat down at a table near the back.

"So, can we go home after this?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Sure, if you want too," I replied. We ate our ice cream in silence.

"So, do you want to get going?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Nick and I walked back outside to the motorcycle. We hopped back on and drove back to the Jonas' house. He parked the bike in the garage and we walked inside. All of the lights were off. "This is kind of spooky," Nick said.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

SMILE! COMMENT!

Will Nick's family like Megan? I want answers! Well, I do have them but I want to know what you think!


	10. Suprise Party

Chapter 10: Surprise Party

The lights went on and Nick screamed. I started laughing hysterically. There were about 50 people in the Jonas' living room. More than half of them I didn't recognize. "Megan, did you know about this?"

"Possibly," I said. Nick gave me a hug and Joe and Kevin came up to us.

"Happy birthday, little bro," Joe and Kevin said, giving their little brother a hug.

"Megan, would you like to meet some of our family?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I replied. I met their Uncle Ross, his wife Aunt Karen and their sons Duane, Peter and Alex first from their dad's side.

"Nick, your girlfriend's pretty," 5-year-old cousin, Alex said. We all laughed. I met more of the Jonas and Parker family.

Nick's grandma on Mr. Jonas' side came up to me and said, "Nick, is this your girlfriend Miley?" Kevin and Joe, who were standing nearby, started laughing hysterically. Nick turned red and told his grandma that he broke up with Miley. "O, that's good. I never really liked her too much." I stifled laughter, along with everyone else around us.

Nick was talking to one of his other uncles when Kevin pulled me aside. "Megan," he said. "Katherine's coming. I called her to come up here and surprise Joe."

"What? Kevin that's so nice!"

"Shhh, he doesn't know about it. She's on her way here now in an airplane. Can you go get her when she gets here?"

"Sure. What time does her plane land."

"Tonight, like around 8. So we have 2 hours. I'm going to pick her up from the airport. Can you distract Joe?"

"Of course. Kevin, you're the nicest big brother ever," I said. Kevin blushed and left to talk to Garbo and the rest of the band. I went to find Nick. He was in the kitchen talking to some older girls.

"Hey babe," he said when he saw me. "These are my older cousins Sarah and Christine."

"Hey," I said.

"O my gosh, I have the funniest pictures of Nick when he was little. When our parents went out, Kevin and I would babysit Joe, Nick and Christine. Frankie wasn't born yet," Sarah said. "Would you like to see them? I think I actually have some videos I took on my video camera too."

"O it's OK, I'm sure Megan doesn't want to see those," Nick said.

"Haha, of course I want to see them." Sarah, Christine, Nick and I walked up to the guest bedroom and Sarah pulled her laptop out of her bag. She opened a folder titled _Babysitting_ and opened one of the video files.

Nick was standing there in a diaper, he looked like he was about a year old. "Sawa (which is how he pronounced Sarah), Joe took Herbert and I don't know where it is."

A younger Sarah laughed and said. "Nick, your stuffed dinosaur is under the kitchen table."

"It was! But Joe took it from me!" little Nick yelled. He still had his crazy brown curls.

"Nick. Go look under the kitchen table for Herbert."

"Sawa! It's not under there! Joe took it!"

"No I didn't!" I heard a younger Joe yell.

"Yes you did, Joe!" Nick yelled. Nick ran up the steps of his New Jersey home and ran (more like waddled) down the hallway to Joe's room and banged on the door. "Joe! Open the door! I want Herbert!"

"NEVER!" Joe yelled.

"Joe, open the door," Sarah said.

"Sawa! I WANT HERBET!" Nick cried.

Sarah forced the door open and found Joe sitting on his bed. He was 4 years old and wearing blue footy pajamas. "Joseph, where's Herbert?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not telling," Joe said, crossing his arms. Nick started kicking and screaming on the floor.

"SAWA! SAWA! I WANT HERBERT!"

"Joseph, where's Herbert?" Sarah demanded.

"I'm not telling," Joe said, leaving the room. Nick was still rolling around on the floor. Sarah picked him up and walked downstairs.

"Kevin, where's Joe?" Sarah asked a younger Kevin who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know," Kevin said. Nick maneuvered out of Sarah's arms and sat next to Kevin.

"KEVIN! You have Herbert!" Nick yelled, running to the other side of the couch. He picked up is little stuffed dinosaur and hugged it. "Kevin, I'm never talking to you again!" he squeaked and stomped off.

Kevin didn't even notice what Nick had said, he just continued watching Catdog on the TV. "So Nick, are you going to say sorry to me?" Joe asked from the other room.

"NO!" Nick yelled.

"Sarah, Nick isn't going to say sorry for yelling at me," Joe complained.

"Joe, it's 8 o'clock. You and Nick should be going to bed.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Joe and Nick yelled. Nick stormed off to his room and slammed the door. A few seconds later we heard him scream. "JOE!" Sarah ran into the room and saw Nick crying on the floor with apple juice running down his cheeks. "Sawa! Joe poured apple juice on my head!"

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Where are you?" Sarah yelled. Joseph came out of the closet, smiling. Nick got up off the ground and tried to attack Joe. "Joe, go to bed. I'm going to go give Nick a bath."

Joe got under the covers and Sarah turned off the camera. "I can't believe you watched that," Nick said from the doorway.

I laughed. "Nick, you were so cute when you were a baby," I said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sarah asked. Sarah and I laughed. I looked at my watch. It was 7:30. Kevin had just left for the airport to pick up Katherine. We all walked downstairs and continued making fun on Nick.

"Hey guys, where's Kevin?" Joe asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Nick said.

"What do you want to do?" Sarah asked.

"O MY GOSH, GUYS! GUESS WHAT?" Joe yelled.

"O god, here it comes…" I said to Nick.

"Guess what I bought at the store!" silence. "I BOUGHT A PIÑATA!" No one shared his enthusiasm. "Come on, let's go outside!" Joe got all of his little cousins together and they ran outside. Joe was first in line. Everyone was hitting the piñata with no luck of getting it down. When it was Nick's turn, he smacked it with all of his might and it exploded and candy flew everywhere. Joe was the first one down there to get the candy. He filled all of his pockets and pushed his little cousins out of the way.

"Joe, you're so mean to your family," someone said from behind us.

Joe turned around and saw Katherine standing there by Kevin. He ran towards her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Kevin called me and I came in to see you!"

Joe seemed overwhelmed to see her. He picked her up and swung her around. "You're really light," Joe told her.

"Either that or you're really strong," Katherine replied. Joe turned around and remembered that his entire family was still watching him.

"Joseph, is this your girlfriend AJ?" his grandma asked. We all laughed and walked back inside.

* * *

**COMMENT! FYI-i have no idea what the rest of the Jonas family looks like aunt, uncle and cousinwise. i made it up :D**


	11. Herbert

Chapter 11: Herbert

We sang _Happy Birthday_ to Nick, ate cake and he opened the presents from his family. His family went home at about 9. The only ones left at the house were the Jonas' and Katherine and me. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Nick asked me. We left the Jonas' house and walked around the block for a little bit.

"I did get you a birthday present, I'll give it to you later," I said.

"OK," Nick replied.

"Your grandma was so sweet," I said.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I never told her that I broke up with Miley."

"It's OK, she did the same thing with Joe." Nick and I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you," Nick said.

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied. Nick wrapped his arm around me and we walked over to a bench and sat down. He pulled me close to him and touched his lips lightly to mine. We sat there for a few more minutes when the wind started to pick up and it got colder.

"Let's go back to my house," he said. We walked back to the Jonas' house, hand-in-hand. We opened the door and walked into the living room to see Katherine and Joe making out on the couch. "Oww! JOE, MY EYES!" Katherine immediately let go of Joe and blushed. Nick and I were laughing hysterically.

"OK, we're even, Nick. Now go away." Nick and I walked upstairs laughing. Nick went into his room and I went into my room to get his present. I walked back into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Happy birthday," I said, giving him a wrapped package.

He opened it and pulled out a maroon sweatshirt. "Thanks babe," he said, giving me a kiss. He slipped it on over his head. "Perfect fit." He fell back on the pillows and I lay down next to him. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," he rolled over on top of me and I heard something squeak underneath us. I looked under me and saw a little stuffed dinosaur sitting there. "O my gosh, is this Herbert?"

"Yes," Nick said, picking up the dinosaur. It was missing an eye and had a faint smell of apple juice.

"Didn't you wash this thing?" I asked.

"We did, but Joe poured the whole jug on him. I didn't talk to him for a whole day."

"Wow, I whole day!" I said sarcastically. Nick smiled. "It's kind of cute," I said.

"Were you attached to anything when you were little?" he asked me.

"Yes, I had a stuffed hippo named Henry. I think I actually still have it somewhere at my house."

We laid there in silence for a moment until we heard, "JOSEPH JONAS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP CLEAN UP, NOT PLAY TONSIL HOCKEY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Nick and I broke out into laughter. Katherine walked up into Nick's room and sat on the bed next to us, her face was red. "That was really embarrassing," she said. "I don't think your dad likes me, Nick."

"He's like that with all of our girlfriends," Nick said.

"He never did that to me," I said.

"Let me rephrase that. All of _Joe's _girlfriends." We all laughed and made fun of Nick's childhood some more. Joe walked in a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that, Katherine."

"It's cool," she replied.

"Boys! You need to come down here and clean up this piñata!" Mrs. Jonas yelled. Nick and Joe groaned and walked downstairs.

Katherine and I went and got our pajamas on and went to the guest bedroom, which we were sharing. The guys came back up and asked if we wanted to watch a movie with them.

Nick and I cuddled up on the couch and watched Rent. Katherine and Joe decided to play a game upstairs. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes on Nick's shoulder.

* * *

**COMMENT! The next chapter will be the last. There will be a sequel though. (it's called DEFYING GRAVITY) wink wink **


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12: Going Home

I woke up the next morning at 10. Nick was still asleep under me. I kissed him softly on the lips and he opened his eyes. "Hello beautiful."

"Good morning," I said, sitting up.

"Why are you getting up?" Nick asked, pulling me back on top of him.

"We only have 2 hours until I have to leave," I replied.

I got up and went to the guest room to take a shower. I opened the door and saw Katherine and Joe making out on the bed. They saw me and immediately stopped. "Can I help you?" Joe asked.

"Umm, I'm just going to go…take a shower," I said and ran into the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed in the bathroom and went back to the guest room to find Joe and Katherine STILL making out on the bed. "GUYS! There is more to a relationship than making out!"

"Really?" Joe asked sarcastically. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and told Nick what Joe and Katherine were doing. He laughed and we went up to pack my stuff. We knocked on the door before we entered. Joe opened the door and we walked in.

At 11 o'clock, the Jonas' drove Katherine and me to the airport. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Kevin and Joe and thanked them for everything. Katherine did the same, and then it was time to say goodbye to our boyfriends.

Nick gave me an extremely tight hug and kissed me softly on the lips. "Call me when you get home," he said.

"OK." I kissed one more time and Katherine and I walked onto the plane.

"I'm going to miss Joe," she said.

"Katherine, you've been a couple for what, a day?"

"Yes, the best day of my life."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

Katherine and I had to audition for Wicked tomorrow. When we got back to my house, we practiced our songs until my cell phone rang.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going_

_I heard it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

**COMMENT! I'll probably post the next one later this week. It's not quite done yet :D **


End file.
